Historias cotidianas
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Una serie de Mini Historias de los Pokemons legendarios teniendo que afrontar una dura vida como Humanos
1. Chapter 1

**hola! bueno esto lo escribo por aburrimiento ademas de que esto no vendria en el Fic de "Vida Humana" son solo cosas random para hacer aclaro que esto seria si no supieran de como volver a ser Pokemons y solo viajaron por Kanto y parte de Johto para probar como era bueno sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

La Nueva Familia

Groudon , Kyogre y Rayquaza los 3 Pokemones Legendarios de Hoenn ahora viven como Humanos habían comprado una casa cerca del Mar en ciudad Calagua y se mudaron hace un dia ,todo es tranquilidad entre los 3 bueno casi siempre que Groudon no moleste a Kyogre y vuelva a la batalla donde Rayquaza tiene que calmarlos, Ahora nos Ubicamos una linda mañana Rayquaza acaba de colgar el teléfono luego de comunicarse con Mew ella vive junto a Mewtwo y la otra Mewtwo en Kanto , Mewtwo "amigo" por así decirlo de el anda con la loca idea de averiguar cómo volver a ser Pokemones dando que todos ya decidieron hacer una vida más tranquila como Humanos luego de que Arceus se molestara con ellos aunque ahora era más fácil la vida sin tanto equipo loco tras ellos.

Aun les faltaba desempacar las cajas de cosas que tenían el tiempo que pasaron junto a los demás habían comprado unas cosas con algún dinero que consiguieron por batallas Pokemons los 3 tienen un Pokemon cada uno excepto Rayquaza el tiene 2 Groudon un Aggron , Kyogre un Feraligart y Rayquaza un Sceptille y un Meganium

Ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana y el único madrugador de los 3 era el Dragón quien estaba observando el Mar en la puerta de su casa mientras bebía café el tenia una apariencia de un Hombre de alrededor 25 años cabello verde una camisa verde igual con franjas amarillas guantes cortados en sus manos y un pantalón del mismo color

― _buenos días Rayquaza_ ―Una señora que pasaba por hay le saludo el le devolvió el saludo los Humanos se mostraron tolerante ante la nueva forma de ellos y eso les iso ganar aun mas fama de la que ya tenían como Pokemones

Rayquaza volvió a adentro de la casa luego de observar un poco fue a la cocina y encontró a Groudon y Kyogre peleando por la Leche el dio un Suspiro al confrontar que sus amigos nunca cambiaran

― _suéltala Kyogre yo la agarre primero!_ ―Peleaba Groudon contra Kyogre

Groudon tenia la misma Edad que Rayquaza el cabello rojo fuego Piel Morena ahora solo tenia puesto un Pantalon corto para dormir las lienas de su cuerpo como Pokemon se remarcaban en su cuerpo como Tatuajes era delgado y con un buen físico como si hiciera ejercicio

― _pero yo la vi Primero es mia por derecho Groudon!_ ―Kyogre peleaba por la bebida

Kyogre era una Mujer parecía tener la misma edad su cabello era largo celeste su piel blanca era esbelta muy Hermosa tenia puesta una bata azul mientras luchaba contra Groudon quien le había quitado la leche y la bebía del carton

― _esto no terminara bien_ ―Rayquaza dio un suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta cuando escucho a Kyogre gritar luego ver a groudon ser despedido por una Hidrobomba por suerte fue a parar en el centro Pokemon

Cuando Groudon volvió todo golpeado y vendado se dispusieron a Desayunar , Groudon ataco la Carne que había hecho Rayquaza mas los Huevos Revueltos mientras Kyogre comía tranquilamente el Sushi

― _Amigos luego de desayunar tenemos que terminar de desempacar las cajas que aun quedan_ ―Explico Rayquaza al parecer el era el Amo del hogar

― _porque no le pedimos al equipo Magma y el equipo Acua que nos ayuden después de todo ellos según dicen están a nuestra disposición bueno una parte de los equipos_ ―Dijo Groudon con la boca Llena

― _Groudon habla con la boca vacía y si odio admitirlo pero el tiene razón_ ―Dijo Kyogre y Rayquaza se froto la frente dando un suspiro

― _acordamos no aprovecharnos de los ex miembros de esos equipos que nos siguen quedaría mal hacerlo_ ―Explico Rayquaza

― _pero Porque? Mira Reshiram y Zekrom se aprovechan del equipo Plasma y Kyugrem no dice nada_ ―Explico Groudon

― _es que el equipo plasma se deja mangonear de lo lindo mientras que el acua y el magma no tanto_ ―Dijo Kyogre a Groudon

 _―ya enserio dejemos de lado a los equipos tenemos que hacer estoy hoy_ ―Explico Rayquaza Kyogre y Groudon con pesadez aceptaron

Y así comenzaron los 3 a abrir y sacar los objetos de todas las cajas Groudon y Kyogre sacaban sus cosas ropa , Pokebolas y otras tonterías que tenían iban acomodándola en toda la casa algunos Recuerdos de Kanto y varios lugares mas donde encontraron a los demás ya que Arceus los transporto hacia Kanto y luego de terminar de recorrer todo además de ver a Mewtwo ganar la liga decidieron separarse y vivir tranquilos pero antes se tomaron una foto todos juntos en Johto

― _Que crees que estén haciendo los demás?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre a Groudon quien sacaba unas pesas de una caja

― _según lo que me dijo Yveltal ayer cuando hable por teléfono el junto a Xerneas y Zygarde viven cerca de una ciudad que ya olvide su nombre Xerneas es Profesora no de escuela si no Pokemon , Yveltal se la pasa de flojo haciendo cosas por aquí y por aya y Zygarde trabaja en un Invernadero y sabes algo de los otros?_ ―Respondió Groudon ya que con Zekrom y Yveltal era con quien mantenía mas contacto

― _Pues Mew vive en Kanto con Mewtwo , la otra Mewtwo , Genesect y Meloetta todos en ciudad Azulona mientras los Regis viven por ciudad verdegal , Deoxys vendrá para aquí mañana , Hoopa anda viajando junto a Volcanion y Heatram , Victini vive junto a Zekrom ,Reshiram y Kyurem , Los espadachines se los trago la tierra , Dialga y Palkia viven junto a Giratina en Sinnoh no se en que parte , Darkrai y Cresselia ellos andan de viaje por Johto pero creo que iran a Sinnoh o no se ,Manaphy y Phione viven junto a Moltres,Zapdos ,Entei,Lugia,Ho-oh,Suicune y Celeby en Johto mientras Articuno y Suicune están en la batalla de la frontera y Articuno bueno ella esta mas Panzona si me entiendes_ ―Dijo Kyogre haciendo un movimiento circular por su vientre

― _si jaja siento pena por Suicune por como reaccione Lugia_ ―Se rio Groudon

― _según moltres Lugia lo dejo inconciente a el , Ho-oh , Raikou y Entei a estos 3 ultimos por querer ayudarlo_ ―Explico Kyogre y Groudon reia muy fuerte

Una vez terminado quedo solo una Pequeña caja de Madera que decía "Rayquaza" ambos legendarios solo observaron la caja y se miraron Mutuamente negaron y dejaron la caja en ese lugar , siguieron sacando las cosas y encontraron algo curioso un Trombón y unos lentes

― _ya sabes lo que tengo en mente no?_ ―Pregunto Groudon y Kyogre asintió

Rayquaza volvia de ir a ver a Deoxys en Ciudad Algaria ambos venían Hablando ocultando cierto secreto de ambos ya al llegar Deoxys observo la casa de arriba abajo y estaban por Entrar

― _Linda la casa_ ―Dijo en un tono serio

Deoxys era una mujer mas Joven que Rayquaza por 2 años su cabello era corto Anaranjado con unos tonos en azul verdoso tenia una camiseta de mangas largas negra con un Chaleco anaranjado un Pantalon largo negro con tonos en naranja llevaba 3 maletas consigo

― _Gracias ven entra_ ―Ambos entraron y observaron el lugar limpio y acomodado cosa que le extraño a Rayquaza

Ambos fueron a la Cocina y se quedaron Mudos por lo que veian Groudon con un Trombón y lentes de sol tocando una melodía mientras Kyogre con los lentes hacia chocar la tapa del Horno

― _Qu…que están haciendo?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza con un tic a el no le gustaba que hicieran eso con sus cosas de Cocina

― _Musica_ ―Dijo Groudon y Siguio igual Kyogre por un rato Hasta que en uno de esos Kyogre al abrir fuerte la tapa del horno lo rompió

― _Deoxys Querida…podrías esperar unos momentos afuera? Necesito encárgame de unos asuntos_ ―Dijo Rayquaza con una sonrisa Falsa Deoxys asintió le dio un beso en la Mejilla y se fue

― _Groudon , Kyogre amigos cuantas veces les dije que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas aquí en la cocina y mas que las rompan?_ ―Pregunto el con una sonrisa Falsa ambos Legendarios sudaban frio

Deoxys estaba afuera esperando a que la masacre terminara luego de dejar de escuchar Los gritos de Groudon al abrir la puerta vio salir un Hiperrayo y a Kyogre y Groudon despedidos con el perdiéndose en el Horizonte

Mientras en Kanto en Ciudad Azulona

― _Por arceus que les ocurrrio?_ ―Mew observaba a Groudon y Kyogre Inconcientes mientras Meloetta le picaba con una vara el pie de Groudon

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina espero y les guste pondre como son cada Pokemon ya que creo que algunos no leyeron el otro fic bueno sin mas me despido asta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween(Parte 1 )

nos encontramos en Kanto en pueblo lavanda donde Darkrai ah estado viviendo junto a Cresselia por el pintoresco paisaje de dicho pueblo cosa que le encantaba al legendario mientras Cresselia le era indiferente al lugar ,ellos habían abierto un Gimnasio en dicha ciudad del cual fue hasta ahora el mas terrorífico en luchar ya que Darkrai se encargo personalmente de la construcción creando una especie mansión donde gracias a la gran variedad de tipo fantasma que viven por ese lugar creo un lugar de lo mas terrorífico mas que en ese pequeño tiempo capturo varios Pokemons como dos Dittos , un Zoroark y por ultimo un Rotom todos esos Pokemons se encargaban de poner el ambiente al lugar dando siempre escalofríos para el que quiera entrar y Darkrai se tomaba su papel muy enserio como líder de Gimnasio el entraba a cada batalla haciendo Honores a su tipo de Pokemons que eran siniestro y Fantasma ya que entraba materializándose en la oscuridad causando escalofríos en todo aquel con el que luchara la mayoría se saltaba su Gimnasio por miedo pero pronto no podrían hacerlo ya que es solo Prueba de si retarlo o no pero pronto será obligatorio

Ahora es 31 de Octubre y Cresselia se paseaba por el Pueblo comprando unos Adornos para la Mansion ya que ella tubo la idea de una fiesta por Halloween a Darkrai le encanta esa celebración pero es demasiado Tenebroso como para hacer algo así que Cresselia se encarga de eso

― _bien donde Podria comprar los Adornos?_ ―se pregunto Mientras caminaba por la ciudad no solo con la bolsa de cosas para la fiesta si no también para el Almuerzo camino un poco Hasta llegar a una tienda de artículos de Fiesta tal vez encontraría algo hay

― _bienvenida en que puedo ayudarla?_ ―El vendedor resulto ser un Hombre amable de unos 40 años

― _si , quisiera saber si tiene adornos para una Fiesta?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia y el Hombre asintió

― _claro pero para que clase de Fiesta?_ ―Pregunto el Vendedor

― _pues una fiesta por Halloween si tendría adornos de no se Pokemons Fantasmas como un Misdreavus o Missmagius_ ―Pregunto ella y El hombre saco una tira de figuras de Carton de dichos Pokemons

― _serviria para adornar el Techo , tengo esto también_ ―y saco la cabeza de un Gastly y giro un poco para ver que era un Tason

― _aquí podría poner tanto bebidas como Dulces_ ―y saco ahora un Dusknoir y abrió la boca de su Vientre

― _este es únicamente para dulces_ ―y siguió sacando cosas

Así siguió Hasta ver diferentes tipos basos en forma de Garras de Haunter una Ponchera con la cara de dicho Pokemon , también algo que le divirtió a ella un Muñeco de Darkrai que le brillan los ojos

― _y entonces que llevara señorita?_ ―Pregunto el Vendedor y Cresselia sonrio

― _me lo llevo todo_ ―Dijo ella dejando un poco impresionado al vendedor

― _acepta Cheque?_ ―Pregunto ella y el Hombre asintió

Cresselia saco una Chequera morada y comenzó a escribir y le entrego el dinero por 2.000 Pokedolares ademas de que el cheque tenia imágenes de Eevee, Fennekin,Vulpix,Skitty y varios Pokemons Tiernos

― _muchas gracias señorita…cresselia? Usted es también la líder del Gimnasio con Darkrai?_ ―Pregunto el Sujeto y Cresselia asintió

― _vaya es un honor tenerla en mi tienda vuelva cuando quiera y suerte en la fiesta con su esposo_ ―Dijo el sonriendo y Cresselia salió para quedarse parada en la puerta con mirada perdida roja como tomate y unos cuantos mechones salvajes suelto

― _e…e..esposos? yo..con …Darkrai?..._ ―Decia ella mientras caminaba haciéndose una idea de eso

Ella ya volviendo a la mansión que también era su casa observo a dos entrenadores salir corriendo del susto gritando al parecer no llegaron ni a la mitad del Recorrido y ya se asustaron Cresselia suspiro Darkrai era muy bueno en cosas para asustar , ella entro y camino por un pasillo donde se encontró con lo que parecía un alma en pena de una Gardevoir esta se acerco a Cresselia solo lo miraba la Gardevoir dijo su nombre terroríficamente y ella solo frunció el seño

― _Zoroarck vuelve a tu forma normal ahora que necesito que me ayudes_ ―Dijo ella y la Gardevoir desapareció dejando ver al Pokemon dando un suspiro y seguía a su Dueña si así es Zoroarck era de Cresselia no de Darkrai

Ella camino hacia el salón donde recibirían a los invitados hay estaba Darkrai junto a su Umbreon mirando la chimenea mientras bebía un jugo de fresas como si fuera vino además de su traje elegante y vampiresco

― _salieron corriendo los entrenadores?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y Cresselia se hacerco

― _si así es creo que te pasaste con lo de asustarlo creo que los traumaste_ ―dijo ella y Darkrai rio un poco

― _no era mi intención pero sabes que me gusta lo macabro_ ―Dijo el y Cresselia dio un suspiro negando

― _lo se pero deberías tratar de bajar un poco a los sustos así nunca podrás luchar debidamente_ ―Dijo ella

― _lo se , dime conseguiste los adornos que querías?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y Cresselia asintió y le comenzó a mostar todo asta sacar a la figura del Darkrai de Juguete

― _que es esto?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y tiro el pequeño interruptor del aparato este comenzó a brillar los ojos mientras gritaba "Krai! , Krai! ,Krai!"

― _te imita bien jajajaja_ ―Se rio Cresselia y Darkrai la miro serio pero se calmo Hasta que escucho una alarma no muy fuerte indicando que ya había entrado otro entrenador y ya llegaba al final del recorrido para la batalla

― _bien ire a terminar esto rápido ya regreso y cerrare el Gimnasio para ayudarte enviaste las Invitaciones?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y Cresselia asintió se sorprendió al sentir un beso en la frente por parte de Darkrai eso la iso sonrojar y sonreir

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y Darkrai regreso al salón y vio a Cresselia bolar por el lugar acomodando los Adornos acompañado de un Pidgey quien sostenía una canasta con los adornos

― _necesitas ayuda?_ ―Pregunto desde abajo Darkrai y Cresselia se Giro

― _si podrías llamar a todos para decirles de la Fiesta creo que algunos no les Llego la Invitacion yo me encargo del Resto_ ―Dijo Cresselia y Darkrai asintió y fue a hablar por teléfonos con todos diciendo que era una fiesta de Disfrases así que los esperaban ver a todos Disfrazados

Cuando volvió al salón observo ya todo decorado y perfectamente acomodado a Darkrai le Sorprendió todo eso y al girar su mirada Observo a Cresselia que tenia al Pidget en su Hombro

― _gracias Thunder descansa_ ―Cresselia metió a su Pidget en su Pokebola y se acerco a Darkrai

― _le dijiste a todos?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia y Darkrai asintió

― _si Giratina llegara con Palkia y Dialga ellos trataran de convencer a Arceus , Mew vendrá con Mewtwo y Genesect con MewtwoY , Los regis vienen en camino , Articuno vendrá con Suicune mas su Hija , Moltres y Entei ya llegaran en una hora están por Azulona , Raikou y Zapdos vienen en camino ,Xerneas , Yveltal y Zygarde los traerá Celeby para acortar Tiempo , Rayquaza ,Groudon ,Kyogre y Deoxys ya están en Carmin llegaran en cualquier momento y bueno acortando todo ya vienen_ ―Dijo Darkrai dando un suspiro

― _bien y como te fue en la Lucha?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia

― _le gane a sus 4 Pokemons solo con Umbreon pero me sorprendió que Haya llegado Hasta el final del Recorrido le dije que cuando quiera la revancha que venga no lo asustaremos_ ―Respondió Darkrai y Cresselia sonrio

― _Porque sonries?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y Cresselia salió del transe

― _ah eh bueno yo jejeje mejor vayamos a ver los disfraces_ ―Dijo ella y tiro de Darkrai hacia el Cuarto de ella hay habían dos Disfraces que encargaron de un Mega Gallade y Mega Gardevoir Shiny

― _los consegui pensando que nos quedaría bien si nos presentamos como ellos o te molesta?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia al observar como Darkrai inspeccionaba los Disfraces

― _crees que me quede?_ ―Dudo el al ver el Disfraz de Gallade

― _Tal Vez_ ―Dijo ella Sonrojándose al ver a Darkrai

Y así pasaron todo el dia Preparando todo para la Fiesta Hasta que la Noche Llego y todo estaba Listo Darkrai por orden de Cresselia Escendio todas las Luces de su Gimnasio/Mansion para no asustar a nadie ese dia , el se había quedado en la Puerta esperando a todos a que llegaran y los Primeros en Aparecer en el Aire fueron Mew, Genesect,Mewtwo y MewtwoY

― _Bienvenidos_ ―Dijo el al observar sus Disfraces Genesect venia vestido de un Mega Scizor , Mew de una Sylveon , Mewtwo de un Alakazam y MewtwoY de una Gardevoir

― _veo que encontramos a un Gallade Shiny jajaja_ ―Se Rio Mew al ver a Darkrai luego de 1 Año de no verse

― _me da gusto verte Mew adelante sigan el Pasillo y llegaran al salón_ ―Dijo el y ambos Pasaron

Darkrai seguía observando la Luna y luego vio Abrirse un Portal de donde Salio Arceus quien era montado por otras 3 Personas al Aterrisar el Dios Pokemon brillo y cambio a una Forma Humana pero igual con un disfraz de lo que parecía un Mismagius Macho ya que tenia la Fisonomia de como seria Mismagius solo que en vez de parcer tener un Sombrero tenia un Antifaz y su ropa ea Morada y Blanca como si fuera de un Lord cosa que le Extraño a Darkrai

― _Señor Arceus…y ese Disfraz?_ ―Pregunto Darkrain sin Entender

― _es una Evolucion alternativa para Misdreavus Macho como lo es Gallade Para Kirlia pero aun no aparecerá esta Evolucion se llama MisterMagius_ ―Dijo Arceus con su Tono Serio de Siempre atrás de el apareció Giratina con un disfraz de Mismagius ella venia Negando

― _Arceus no quería Venir lo Convencimos por eso esta así Serio aunque bueno el siempre es así_ ―Dijo ella y Entro al Lugar detrás llegaron Dialga y Palkia , Dialga vestido de un Infernape y Palkia de Lucario

Darkrai Dio Un suspiro de Resignacion donde había quedado aquel Orgullo que tenían todos al Ser Pokemons porque al ser Humano le daban un Nuevo significado a la Palabra Idiotas por lo que hacían y todos Fueron Llegando Moltrs y Entei aparecieron al rato acompañados de Zapdos y Raioku los tipo Electrico venían disfrazados de un un Jolteon y un Electabuzz respectivamente , al igual que Moltres y Entei Moltres venia como un Blazikaen mientras Entei como un Ursaring y al Final llegaron todos Hasta ahora solo valtaban Articuno y Suicune quienes Llegaron acompañados de una Pequeña Niña de menos 1 año de cabellera Morada con tonos en Celeste y venia disfrazada de Suicune ,Articuno estaba disfrazada de Froslass mientras que Suicune de Zamurott

Mientras en la Fiesta

Groudon , Zekrom y Yveltal se ponían al dia los 3 sobre sus vidas Groudon venia disfrazado de Magmortar , Zekrom de Mightyena y Yveltal de Pyroar , Zygarde y Ho-oh compartían una charla amistosa , la mayoría de las Chicas fueron a ver a la Pequeña de Articuno quien miraba a todas medio asustada

― _vaya es muy Linda como se llama_ ―Dijo Meloetta al ver a la Pequeña ella no la conocía ya que estaba en Kalos el tiempo en que ella Nacio

― _Dalit es un nombre Marino_ ―Explico Articuno mirándola ella seguía igual de Seria pero se notaba que se ablando un poco

― _Y por la curiosidad Arceus no te dijo que Especie hubiera sido si fuera Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Mew Curiosa

― _hubiera sido una Suicune_ ―Explico Articuno ya que su Pequeña se parecía mucho a su Padre en lo que va de Aspecto

― _mayormente al nacer una Cria de Pokemon siempre es de la especie de la Madre pero la cosa es alrevez con los legendarios aunque es raro ver una cria de legendario_ ―Arceus estaba sentado en una mesa con una copa de vino

― _veo que Mewtwo no es la única alma de la fiesta_ ―Dijo Mew con obvio sarcasmo hacia la actitud del Dios Pokemon

La Fiesta transcurría tranquilo todos ya se habían puesto al tanto de sus vidas Meloetta ahora estaba dando conciertos musicales en Kalos se había vuelto cantante la acompañaban Kyurem y Victini , Registeel vivía junto a los demás Regis en la batalla de la frontera ayudando a Brandon , Ho-oh y Lugia cada dia parecía que iban enserio a casarse , Zekrom y Reshiram vivian tranquilos sin ningún sobresalto , Yveltal era el nuevo campeón Regional de Kalos , Xerneas era una de las Profesoras mas Jovenes en toda la Region , Rayquaza trabajaba en el centro espacial de ciudad algaria , Deoxys era campeona nacional en Hoenn , Mew y Mewtwo ya comenzaron una relación Formal cosa que sorprendió a todos inclusive al dios Pokemon y así siguió todo tranquilo

― _Cresselia donde esta el baño?_ ―Pregunto Manaphy a Cresselia ella la observo

― _Sigue el Pasillo es la 4 puerta ala derecha_ ―Dijo ella y Manaphy comenzó a caminar ella al observar por la ventana observo un Hypno que miraba hacia la casa este entro al bosque rápidamente al ver que Manaphy lo observaba

― _que Extraño que hace un Hypno por aquí_ ―Penso Manaphy y encontró el Baño

Ya la fiesta estaba terminando y todos decidieron quedarse en esa Mansion ya casi todos fueron a dormir quedando solo 3 Legendarios charlando Darkrai , Giratina y Arceus

― _dime Darkrai no has sabido nada de esa criatura de Missignno?_ ―Pregunto Arceus serio el negó

― _Desde que lo desterré no eh vuelto a saber nada de el no lo creaste tu Giratina? Ya que tus recuerdos deberían vasta para saberlo_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y ella negó

― _no yo no cree a ese Pokemon pero si soy responsable de la creación de los Unonws_ ―Dijo ella y Darkrai asintió

Los 3 no sabían que esa noche iba a tomar un Rumbo especial debido a que alguien oh mejor dicho algo los observaba desde las sombras en el bosque esperando el momento para colarse en esa casa y atacar a todos


End file.
